goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Kuhn
Judy Kuhn is an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, Kuhn studied at Oberlin College, training to become a classical soprano and appearing in the touring production of The King and I after her graduation. She made her Broadway debut in 1985 and soon gained two Tony nominations for Les Misérables and Chess respectively. In 1989, Kuhn made her West End debut and received an Olivier Award nomination for Metropolis and would later receive two subsequent Tony nominations. In addition to stage work, she worked on three different versions of Law and Order and made a cameo appearance in Enchanted along with several other Disney Princesses. Singing A musical performer since her debut in Pearls, Kuhn had several notably performances early in her career, including Cosette in the Broadway production of Les Misérables (as well as the Tenth Anniversary concert), Florence Vassy in Chess and Betty Schaefer in Sunset Boulevard. She also provided the singing voice for the title character in Disney's Pocahontas series. Kuhn would also go on to play such varied roles as Michal in King David, Rachel in Highest Yellow and Helen in the original cast as Fun Home. Film Pocahontas (1995) *Just Around the Riverbend (solo) *Colors of the Wind (solo) *If I Never Knew You (duet) *Savages (contains solo lines) Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *Where Do I Go From Here? (solo) *What a Day in London (contains solo lines) *Between Two Worlds (duet) Mulan 2 (2004) *Like Other Girls (contains solo lines) Stage Pearls (1985) The Mystery of Edwin Drood (1985) Miss Alice Nutting (originated the role) *Moonfall (reprise)(contains solo lines) Edwin Drood (understudy) *Two Kinsmen (duet) Ceylon (contains solo lines) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Writing on the Wall (contains solo lines) Rosa Bud (understudy) *Moonfall (solo) *A British Subject (contains solo lines) *Moonfall (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Ceylon (contains solo lines) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Name of Love (contains solo lines) *Moonfall (Reprise)(contains solo lines Rags (1986)(originated the role) *Rags (duet) *For My Mary (reprise)(duet) Les Misérables (1987) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (reprise) (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Chess (1988) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *How Many Women? (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *Terrace Duet (duet) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *Nobody's Side (solo) *You and I (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Lullaby (Apukad Eros Kezen)(duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise)(duet) *Anthem (solo) Metropolis (1989)(originated the role) *Hold Back the Night (contains solo lines) *Children of Metropolis (solo) *Bring on the Night (solo) *You are the Light (contains solo lines) *Futura's Dance (contains solo lines) *Learning Song (contains solo lines) *Futura's Promise (solo) *Haven't You Finished With Me? (duet) *Let's Watch the World Go to the Devil (contains solo lines) *One of These Nights (solo) The House of Martin Guerre (1993)(originated the role) She Loves Me (1993) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Vanilla Ice Cream (solo) *Finale (duet) Sunset Boulevard (1993) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Every Movie's a Circus (duet) *Every Movie's a Circus (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (duet) *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (reprise)(duet) *Betty's Office at Paramount (duet) *Too Much in Love to Care (duet) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) King David (1997)(originated the role) *Sheer Perfection (contains solo lines) *You Have It All/Sheer Perfection (Reprises)(contains solo lines) *Hunted Partridge on the Hill (contains solo lines) *David and Michal (contains solo lines) *Never Again (duet) *David's Final Hours (contains solo lines) Strike Up the Band (1998) *Soon (duet) *Meadow Serenade (duet) *A Man Of High Degree (Entrance of Colonel Holmes) *The Man I Love (duet) *He Knows Milk - Finaletto Act I (contains solo lines) *Hoping That Someday You'd Care (duet) *Finaletto Act II (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo As Thousands Cheer (1998) Dream True (1999)(originated the role) *Wyoming Intro *Ka Da Bing, Ka Da Bang (contains solo lines) *God Is There (solo) *The 60s *Peter's Dream *Have a Nice Day (contains solo lines) *The Best For You (duet) *Crick Crack ..... All *Pride (duet) *Wyoming *Finale Eli's Comin' (2001)(originated the role) The Baker's Wife (2002) *Merci, Madame (duet) *Gifts of Love (solo) *Plain and Simple (duet) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Meadowlark (solo) *Endless Delights (duet) *Where is the Warmth? (solo) *Gifts of Love (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Chanson (third reprise)(contains solo lines) Passion (2002) *I Read (solo) *Garden Sequence (contains solo lines) *I Wish I Could Forget You (solo) *Flashback (contains solo lines) *Loving You (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Funny Girl (2002) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (reprise)(solo) Highest Yellow (2004)(originated the role) A Wonderful Life (2005) *A Wonderful Life (contains solo lines) *If I Had a Wish (duet) *Good Night (duet) *Not What I Expected (contains solo lines) *A Wonderful Life - Reprise (duet) *I Couldn’t Be with Anyone but You (solo) *Unborn Sequence (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2007) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Sycamore Trees (2010)(originated the role) Fun Home (2012)(originated the role) *Sometimes my father appeared to enjoy having children (contains solo lines) *Welcome to Our House on Maple Avenue (contains solo lines) *Helen’s Etude (contains solo lines) *I leapt out of the closet... (contains solo lines) *Read a book... (contains solo lines) *Shortly after we were married (duet) *Days and Days (solo) The Cradle Will Rock (2013) Editor Daily *Oh, What a Filthy Night Court! (contains solo lines) *The Freedom of the Press (duet) *Honolulu (contains solo lines) The Visit (2014) *You Know Me (contains solo lines) *Back and Forth (contains solo lines) *A Car Ride (contains solo lines) Albums Allegro (2009) *So Far (solo) Gallery kuhnisabel.jpg|'Isabel Yearsley' in The Mystery of Edwin Drood. kuhnbella.jpg|'Bella Cohen' in Rags. kuhncosette.jpg|'Cosette' in Les Misérables. kuhnflorence.jpg|'Florence Vassy' and Anatoly Sergievsky in Chess. kuhnmaria.jpg|'Maria' in Metropolis. kuhnmireille.jpg|'Mireille' in The House of Martin Guerre. kuhnamalia.jpg|'Amalia Balash' in She Loves Me. kuhnbetty.jpg|'Joe Gillis' and Betty Schaeffer in Sunset Boulevard. kuhnpocahontas.jpg|'Pocahontas' in Pocahontas. kuhnemmie.jpg|'Emmie' and Captain in Eli's Comin'. kuhnfosca.jpg|'Fosca' in Passion. kuhnting.jpg|'Princess Ting Ting' in Mulan 2. kuhnrachel.jpg|'Rachel' and Dr. Felix Rey in Highest Yellow. kuhnbailey.jpg|'Mary Bailey' in A Wonderful Life. kuhnfantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. kuhnfanny.jpg|'Fanny Brice' in Funny Girl. Kuhn, Judy Kuhn, Judy